


The Sound of Her Voice

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last and first thing he hears</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Her Voice

Gil swam in a clouded haze, unaware of his surroundings. Images floated through his mind in a jumbled, out of sequence, slide show. Scenes from his childhood were interspersed with past cases.

The confusion in his head started to clear and the images ceased being random and focused more on the days, then hours, before his surgery. Hers had been the last voice he'd been able to focus on as he drifted into blissful unawareness. As he became more and more aware, muffled sounds started to drift into his consciousness, and her voice was the first sound he heard clearly.


End file.
